


Impatient

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), Demisexual Character, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wash gets a message on his coms, calling him David and telling him to come quickly, he wasn’t sure what exactly he expected, but it certainly hadn’t been this. Though honestly, he figures he probably should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I accidentally left part of the beginning of this fic off when posting it here! It's added now. Sorry to everyone who read it before, the start was totally random without the bit I missed off. I accidentally copied from below the cut on the tumblr version, rather than the whole document.
> 
> Okay, Tuckboosington sin, done! This took longer than I expected because I’m an awkward little shit, honestly. Now, before you read, some context:
> 
> This fic is not the first time these three have done sexual stuff in their relationship, and that means it doesn’t lend itself to showing a lot of important stuff like negotiations about what’s okay and isn’t. Which, with Trans Tucker, Genderfluid Caboose and Demisexual Wash, there was a lot of. They have discussed what they’re all comfortable with before, from what Tucker feels dysphoric about to also Caboose’s on and off dysphoria to what kind of things Wash is comfortable being involved in. These discussions are not included in the fic because of the fact they happen before it, including right before it starts since I start from Wash’s perspective, and are for example why Tucker doesn’t ever remove his t-shirt during this fic, and other little things. I’d honestly have loved to include it all (communication in smut is super important to me) but it just didn’t fit in. And I just wanted to say this before the fic, just so people know.

_Message from Captain Tucker:_ ‘David come back to the room right now’

Wash had upped and left the training room floor the moment he’d finished reading the message, dismissing his group of soldiers and making a beeline for the bunks. He kept glancing at the message, chewing the inside of his cheek and wondering why Tucker needed him to be at their room in the middle of the day. Tucker was far from above bugging him in the middle of training sessions for any reason from getting a kiss to some worry or another; why was today any different?

And how serious did it have to be for him to use his real name?

He reached the room within minutes of receiving the message, keying in his code hurriedly and bursting in as the door slid open to find−

Tucker and Caboose, in what could only be described as a tangle of limbs, looking very flustered.

Ah.

He let his cheek go, his stance relaxing and his cheeks starting to feel warm. He made sure the door had closed behind him, and then coughed. It was only then that they broke apart from the kiss that they’d been wrapped up in, apparently not have noticed his entrance.

Tucker’s cheeks were dark, “Oh, hi!”

“Hi? _Really_? That’s all you have to say?” Wash said, doing his best to make his face completely deadpan. He was pretty sure the blush he could feel on his cheeks undermined his intentions entirely, but that wasn’t the point.

Tucker grinned awkwardly, a chuckle fading into a low noise as Caboose directed all the attention he’d previously been paying the kiss to Tucker’s neck. It was about then that Wash realised Tucker was already down to his underwear and a t-shirt, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to chuckle or roll his eyes.

“You send me a message, using my real name, telling me to come quickly with no explanation. And all you have to say is ‘hi’?” He said, opting to both chuckle and roll his eyes as he started to remove his armour piece by piece. He knew his way around the various seals and clasps like the back of his own hand by now, and was able to strip the armour away relatively quickly.

“Well sorry, but Caboose is very – ah! – t-touchy feely and I barely even managed to make that fucking message make sense let alone anything long– ah!” Tucker gasped, closing his eyes as Caboose’s hand dipped down between his legs, “ _Fuck_.”

Wash cleared his throat a little, feeling his cheeks going redder. Tossing the last of his armour to the floor and stripping down from his under-armour he grabbed himself a pair of his sweats and then went back to the bed.

“Well, I do have to give you credit for messaging at all,” He said with a shrug, sitting on the edge of the bed. He watched Tucker’s face as Caboose’s hand, hidden from Wash’s view by the angle, continued whatever it was doing down between the smaller man’s legs.

Tucker gave Caboose’s shoulder a squeeze, and he paused long enough for Tucker to speak, “W-Well, you still understand Mikey’s – ah! C-Caboose, fuck – needs a fuck load better than I do and y’know. I didn’t want to risk fucking up without you he– _re…_!”

Wash couldn’t help but smile at that, running a relaxed hand down the curve of Caboose’s back and feeling him melt slightly under the touch. He kept the hand rested on the small of his back, watching as the hand he could see worked its way under Tucker’s aqua shirt.

“A-And as you can see Caboose is _super_ eager today. I-It’s a fucking miracle I c-convinced him to wait for you,” Tucker added, leaning his head against Caboose’s broad shoulder.

“I asked first,” Caboose said with a nod, kissing Tucker’s cheek before returning to kissing and nuzzling his neck.

“T-That you did. Doesn’t make you any less impatient,” Tucker huffed, though Wash could hear the grin in his voice. He smiled himself at that.

“Well, I’m here now. I dismissed my training group because I thought it was an emergency−” He ignored Tucker’s interjection of ‘well it is an emergency!’, “−and I don’t plan on going anywhere now.”

Tucker looked up to grin at him, “Awesome.”

Caboose kissed his cheek again, making Tucker laugh as it squished the side of his face, before his hands retreated back from where they’d drifted. Now they grasped the waistband of Tucker’s underwear, and Caboose looked to Tucker with a tilted head.

“Okay?” He asked, tugging a little at the fabric.

“Yeah. Yeah. Totally okay, Caboose.”

Caboose grinned, kissing his cheek again and carefully starting to shuffle the underwear down Tucker’s legs. Tucker lifted his hips and wriggled a little to help him along. Soon enough they were off and Caboose had thrown them out of the way, nearly hitting Wash square in the face with them in the process. Luckily for him his reflexes were still with him and he dodged it, though his reflexes couldn’t save him from Tucker’s laughing.

“Lavernius? Shut up,” He said, though that only made Tucker laugh harder.

“Oh we doing real names now are we?”

“Says the one who used my real name to make me come faster.”

“Oh I can make you come faster, bow chicka bow− _whoa_!” He was, mercifully, cut off by Caboose tugging him gently down the bed to lay flat on his back.

With a shake of his head Wash chuckled, giving Caboose a quick kiss before moving to kneel on the floor beside the bed. There he grabbed the pillows from the top of the bed, tucking one under Tucker’s head and tapping his ass to get him to lift his hips so he could place the other beneath them. Tucker would usually have dragged him in for a kiss for his troubles, but Wash quickly realised he was already occupied.

Caboose’s head was buried between Tucker’s legs, which were in turn hooked over the larger man’s shoulders, where he was pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs. Tucker rested back, his cheeks dark and his eyes focused on the mop of brunette hair that was his current view of his datefriend. He squirmed a little as the kisses tickled, and squirmed more as they travelled further up his thighs. And then the kisses stopped, and Caboose’s tongue flicked out, and Tucker let out a low moan.

Caboose’s head popped up again, his tongue still partially out and a big smile on his face. Wash laughed, and even Tucker chuckled; though Tucker did promptly give him a nudge in the back with his heel, at which Caboose’s head ducked down again.

The larger man was immediately back to his previous activities, giving long, deliberate licks that Tucker pushed his hips towards. He kept a loose hold of Tucker’s thighs, which now closed around his head. They didn’t lock together, however; Wash had taught Tucker to give Caboose room to get away if he chose to. But for now Caboose definitely didn’t seem like he was going to move away any time soon, gently tugging Tucker closer and dragging the thickest part of his tongue over his clit.

Tucker gasped, and the look on his face made Washington’s cheeks go red and a soft noise escape his own lips. Which would have been much more embarrassing if either of his datefriends had been paying attention to him, which they definitely weren’t. Tucker now had a hand laced into Caboose’s hair, whilst the other was holding onto the bed sheets beneath him with a much stronger grip. Wash realised that Tucker had remembered his advice from last time, in that the hand in Caboose’s hair was loose and wasn’t pushing his head down. He also realised that made his cheeks even redder, and gave him the undeniable urge to kiss Tucker.

Tucker chuckled when he pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, only muffled when Wash cupped the other man’s head and pulled him into a proper kiss. Tucker’s lips were always almost surprisingly soft, and always unsurprisingly eager, and today was no different. The hand that had gripped the sheets instead moved to lace into Wash’s hair, tugging more than he probably meant to but not in a way that made Wash uncomfortable. He was very glad to have Tucker pull him more into the kiss, shuddering slightly; the vibrations of Tucker’s moans could be felt so easily through the kiss, and whilst it was muffled he let out a low purr in response.

At some point Tucker tensed, grasping his hair tighter and all but biting down on his bottom lip. He moaned into the kiss, a deep sound that went straight to Wash’s chest, and when he let go his face was flushed and he all flopped back onto the bed.

Caboose sat up, a big grin on his face and licking his lips.

Wash smiled, still flushed in the face himself, and kissed Tucker’s temple, “Tuckered out?”

Tucker groaned, “Oh god don’t, Carolina always uses that pun after training. Do not make me think of training when I’m doing something fun. Like having a fucking orgasm. Just don’t.”

“Sorry,” Wash replied, though his grin made it a wholly unconvincing apology. Tucker grabbed the pillow from under his head and smacked him around the head with it, which only made Wash laugh.

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure you are,” Then his attention turned to Caboose, “Alright, now if you’re still eager it’s totally your turn because fuck, dude. Just wow.”

Caboose’s grin grew bigger and prouder, and he began bouncing on the bed, “I am good at making Tucker feel good.”

“Yeah, Mikey, you are. No getting a big head about it,” Tucker sat up, tugging Caboose down gently by his shirt to kiss him. Caboose wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and lifting him up a little so the kiss was easier to maintain. Wash watched them both with a smile, then saw Tucker open an eye to look back at him and gesture vaguely at Caboose. Ah, right.

Wash got up from his kneeling position and instead sat at the end of the bed, behind Caboose. Once he was in position he gently tapped Caboose’s shoulder, at which he broke away from the kiss and looked back to him. Wash held his arms open, and with a slight blush and a much shyer smile Caboose nodded, shuffling so that he was sat between Wash’s legs with his head against his chest. There he tilted his head up and and nuzzled against his jaw, making Wash chuckle.

“Do you want your shirt off first, Mikey?”

Caboose considered it for a moment, then nodded, “Yes. Because otherwise it gets all sweaty and sticks and I do not like that.”

“Sit up then buddy,” Tucker said.

Caboose did so, and with a little help from Tucker he pulled his shirt over his head and it too was tossed out of the way somewhere. Caboose laid back again once it was off, melting into Wash’s arms and the feeling of skin on skin that sent warm feelings through them both. Wash even let out another low purr, lacing his fingers into Caboose’s hair and pressing a kiss to the skin of his shoulder.

“You two always look so fucking cosy when you’re like that. Fucking love it,” Tucker said, grabbing a hair tie that was laying around and loosely tying back his dreads. He leant over them, kissing Wash and then Caboose. When he pulled back he rested their foreheads together, a hand rested on his chest, “Okay, I’m gonna start slow okay?”

“Okay,” Caboose said with a nod, leaning his head against Wash’s.

Tucker nodded, and Wash watched as he slowly moved his hand down Caboose’s chest towards his sweats. Caboose relaxed at the touch, his head still leant against Wash’s, and remained as such besides briefly tensing when Tucker’s hand brushed over the front of his sweats. Wash gave his hand a squeeze and kissed his hair, which quickly calmed him; however Tucker remained paused until Caboose gave him a smile and another nod. At that Tucker pressed his hand a little firmer against the front of his sweats, loosely curling his hand around the bulge beneath the loose material.

Caboose’s cheeks were red, and his hips wriggled a little. Tucker’s hand moved in slow strokes for a moment before shifting away, looking to Caboose for confirmation and then tugging the waistband of his sweats down when he got it. He did the same with Caboose’s underwear, but more slowly. Caboose shivered as he was left bare, but relaxed back into Wash’s lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Wash kept watching, keeping an eye on Tucker with red on his cheeks and a tight throat. Not that it was in a bad way. He watched as Tucker pressed a kiss to Caboose’s skin, just below his navel, and then as his lips wrapped around him. Caboose let out a soft gasp, squeezing Wash’s one hand whilst trying to prompt the other towards his hip. Wash got the message, but rather than move his hand away from Caboose’s upper body he used his knees to hold his hips in place. Caboose liked the pressure and the feeling of safety this gave him, he’d told him as such before; it made him sure he wasn’t going to unwillingly buck up and hurt Tucker.

Tucker followed Wash’s lead, resting his hands just below the other man’s knees and rubbing soft circles on Caboose’s hips with his thumbs. He kept this up as he slowly took him deeper, and Caboose let out a series of soft gasps and other noises.

Caboose’s head rested back against Wash’s chest, his face flushed red and his eyes closed. Wash found his eyes drifting away from watching the act itself to watching Caboose’s face scrunch up and flush red; to watch him bite his lip but let go because he still couldn’t stop making noises; to watch him wriggle. This combined with feeling Caboose in his arms, warm and familiar, was making Wash’s chest fill with a familiar warmth. A rumbling built in his throat and he let out a purr, at which Tucker chuckled a muffled chuckle, at which Caboose let out a pleased gasp.

Caboose’s nerves were completely awash with positive sensations that sent pleasure through every part of him. His cheeks were red, he was squirming, and there was a familiar feeling building that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew it would be okay. It would be a good kind of overwhelming, not the bad kind. So he leant back into Wash’s arms some more, and gave his hand a squeeze.

Wash may have made a rather embarrassing noise at the look on Caboose’s face when he came. Maybe. Shut up.

He combed his fingers through Caboose’s hair, letting him come back down from the sudden high slowly and giving him a smile when he finally reopened his eyes. Caboose blinked a few times, then grinned back up at him, and Wash pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was okay.

Tucker sat up, wiping his mouth with a grin and offering a hand to Caboose. Caboose took it, but rather than letting Tucker pull him up he pulled Tucker down, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his hair. Tucker let out a ‘whoa!’ followed by a laugh, nuzzling against Caboose’s neck.

“You fucking cuddly fuck.”

“Yes. I am a cuddly.”

“That isn’t exactly what I− oh never mind,” Tucker said, rolling his eyes with a glance up at Wash. Wash just chuckled, and Tucker grinned before burying his head back against Caboose’s neck, “Was that a good pace for you Mikey?”

Caboose nodded, “Yes. That was good.”

“Good. Don’t wanna overload you.”

Wash couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, looking down at both of his lovers cuddled up together in his lap. Tucker had definitely learned, at least a little. They had a long way to go with making him truly understand, but he was picking up the most important things; that was important to him, and made him love Tucker just that little bit more.

“I have to say,” He said, “I’m surprised you two know how to set a pace at all. You know, considering what I walked in to. You both seemed rather impatient.”

“Oh fuck you,” Tucker huffed. Wash just chuckled, “Speaking of fucking you… You sure you don’t want anything dude? I still feel kinda bad with you just kinda sat there getting nothing out of it all.”

Wash shook his head, “Yes, I’m sure. I am getting something out of it, just not something inherently physical.”

And it was true, because the warmth still pooled in his chest and the smile wouldn’t leave his face. Because he loved to see them together, and he loved to seem them feeling good together. Because that was much more attractive to him than the idea of sex itself. And, whilst he clearly didn’t quite understand this, Tucker nodded.

“Alright, you sap. Come here and get into a proper cuddle pile with us.”

 “I have duties, Tucker. I can’t just skip out on the whole day.”

“Yes Wash can!” Caboose said with a nod, sitting up. Tucker nearly fell off the bed, becoming a half-naked mess of flailing limbs. Caboose caught him, but kept his attention on Wash, “Right?”

He was giving Wash his best puppy dog eyes. The ones that made Wash’s resolve completely fail.

The next thing he knew they were all cuddled up together, wrapped in the blankets. Tucker was in the middle, squished between the two taller men. Caboose’s feet were dangling off the end of the bed. Wash was pretty sure he was going to fall onto the floor if any of them moved an inch.

Wash skipped out on the whole day.


End file.
